Pursuit
by Rac80
Summary: This a Ronon/ Jennifer bit of fluff that the plot bunnies sent me! not finished yet, but seems to be about half done. Thanks to my beta for her grand work!
1. Chapter 1: Inventory

The Pursuit

R/K fluff, takes place just after "Outcast", minor spoilers

I own none of this and make no money from it… I just blame the plot bunnies!

Chapter One:

Inventory

Jennifer Keller tiredly stretched her neck and shoulders. It had been a long day and was going to be an even longer night. The science team returned from M4M-379 with a nasty case of the Pegasus Galaxy's form of poison ivy. It had been a frustrating day trying to discover what would relieve the itching and stop the orange pustules from forming. Luckily Teyla had stopped for a prenatal check and knew of a clay mixture that could be found on the mainland that would treat the symptoms. The nurses had gotten a chuckle at the sight of Radek Zelenka and the other scientists encased in neon pink clay. The clay had worked and all were sleeping peacefully now. The infirmary was very quiet and Jennifer needed to complete an inventory so she could order supplies from Earth to be delivered on the Daedalus when it returned. She stretched her neck again and felt gentle fingers begin to massage the stiffness away.

"Ummmmm that feels wonderful" she felt the tiredness begin to leave her neck and shoulders. She was surprised at how gentle Ronon's hands were as he sought out every tired and sore muscle, capably massaging away the tension.

"This would be more effective if you would lie down" Jennifer could hear the smile in Ronon's voice.

"I can't, I still need to finish this inventory so it can be sent to the Daedalus." She turned to look at the tall warrior who stood close behind her. Although he moved quietly, she had known that he was there; her skin tingled whenever he was nearby, she called it her "Ronon senses".

One arm snaked around her waist as he lifted an eyebrow at her, pulling her closer. "So did you miss me or work all the time I was on Earth with Sheppard?"

Jennifer smiled at Ronon, "what do you think? It has been quite slow here, no marines that you beat up for me to treat." She placed the clipboard on the table beside her and rested her hands on Ronon's chest. "You look a little bruised; I guess Earth wasn't a vacation after all. Did Sheppard do this?" She reached a hand up to the bruise still visible on his cheekbone. She gently stroked his cheek and he turned his face to playfully nip at her fingers.

"Hmmmph Sheppard hits like a girl, a replicator did this. Some fool decided he was going build two for himself." Ronon looked at Jennifer and began to lean closer. Jennifer realized that FINALLY she was going to get the kiss that got interrupted by Radek Zelenka last time. She lifted her face and waited breathlessly as Ronon came closer and closer. She slid her hands up his chest to rest lightly on his shoulders.

"Doctor? Doctor!!!" She jumped and Ronon let out an exasperated sigh. He turned to glare at the offending scientist.

"Yes Radek? Is there a problem?" She walked over to the scientist's bed.

"I can't really move and I've got to… um, you know… this clay is like a body cast…." Radek's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the look on Ronon's face. Ronon turned to Jennifer and growled, "I'll help him, go back to your inventory."

Jennifer glanced over her shoulder as Ronon hauled Zelenka to his feet, little pieces of hot pink clay flaking off the shorter man. Jennifer smiled to herself as she went back to work. It was nice having a big intimidating man as a…well was he her boyfriend? Certainly the rest of Atlantis seemed to think so. Since the day of the false alarm, it seemed to her that the entire base was treating her and Ronon as a couple. Sheppard smirked, Teyla gave knowing smiles, Lorne and the other marines had stopped mildly flirting with her, and even McKay made a few comments when he was in for the inevitable check of his imaginary symptoms. She had seen several raised eyebrows at the frequency of Ronon stopping by the Medical Center to walk her to meals. She didn't really see how everyone seemed to have known what went on during the lockdown. She hadn't told anyone and didn't think of Ronon as the type to discuss personal things freely, so how did people know? She looked over her shoulder to where Ronon was waiting for Radek and caught him staring intently at her. Oh, ok maybe that is what everyone else saw, the way he looked at her and the way she seemed to glow when he was around.

Jennifer picked up her clipboard and began her inventory, ignoring the sounds of Radek's whining and then the other scientists asking Ronon for assistance too. She smiled to herself that despite all of his gruffness, Ronon had a kind heart. After a few more minutes the grumbling died down and she knew Ronon was behind her again. She stretched to get a box from an upper shelf and his hands were there first.

"Let me get things down for you." Ronon handed her the box and moved to stand next to her. Jennifer liked the warmth that came off his body as he stood so close. She sighed and smiled at him. "I always wanted to be taller; I can never reach the upper shelves of anything." "You are perfect" Ronon gazed down at her as she put the box on the table. He took a step closer and smiled wolfishly, "I could be kissing you right now and no one would see." Ronon moved closer to her, took the clipboard out of her hands and backed her against a wall. She smiled up into his eyes, getting lost in the green orbs. She admitted to herself that she usually didn't like big men, she was afraid she would get stepped on, but Ronon had never made her feel insignificant. From the start she had been aware that he always knew where she was and wouldn't accidentally flatten her. She raised her hands to his shoulders again and watched as his warm lips came closer and closer…and lifted her face to his. Soft, gentle, and warm were her first impressions. His arms drew her closer to his warmth and she felt herself melting. Suddenly the kiss changed. He devoured her mouth and she wanted nothing more than to get closer to him.

"Dr. Keller?" Her radio crackled in her ear. "When can we expect the requisition for transmission?"

Jennifer pulled reluctantly away from Ronon and tried to catch her breath. Turning on her earpiece she responded "I, um, I'm working on it now, another hour or so and it should be done." Ronon still stood over her, his arms now braced on the wall as he stared intimately at her, the fires merely banked in his eyes. She reached for her clipboard and sighed softly, "back to work for me." Ronon grumbled a bit under his breath and stated "it will go faster with help". He began to rapidly pull things off the upper shelves. "umm you don't have to stay…" Jennifer began. Ronon smiled at her wolfishly again "got nowhere else I want to be". Jennifer quickly looked at her clipboard to hide her blush. She was amazed how rapidly the inventory was done by having someone tall enough to reach the highest shelves. She was surprised 20 minutes later to find it done and ready for transmission.

"Thank you, Ronon. I have never had an inventory done so fast". She smiled at the Satedan as she sent the requisition in. "I can help you next time too." Ronon offered with a smile. "Oh I don't want to trouble you." Jennifer began to worry he thought she was simply taking advantage of him. Ronon walked over to her desk and sat on the edge, quirking one eyebrow, "this was fun; how often do I get an excuse to touch you as much as I did tonight?" Jennifer giggled as she realized that Ronon's "help" did include a lot of touching- he never reached for anything unless he was facing her so their bodies would slide against one another, reaching around happened a lot too and she had found herself encircled by his arms more than once. "It was fun I admit" Jennifer blushed as she realized that someone else could have seen them.

"Do you always do it at night?" Ronon leaned towards her again, playing with her hand. "ummm usually" suddenly Jennifer's skin felt hot and she was flustered.

"Then no one will see us" Ronon smirked "and we can enjoy each other". He stood up and used her hand to draw her to her feet. "Are we done here?"

Jennifer looked at her desk but could not seem to focus on anything. "Yeah I guess, just let me shut down my computer" Ronon sighed heavily as she shut down her workstation. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye wondering what he was planning. "Let me tell the night nurse I am leaving" Jennifer rushed out of her office area. Ronon was leaning in her doorway watching her as she talked to the nurse. The nurse kept glancing at Ronon and giving Jennifer speculative looks. Jennifer finished her instructions to the nurse and turned back towards Ronon. He scrutinized her from head to toe. Jennifer's hand went to her hair wondering what he must be seeing. "don't, you look fine, just a little tired." Ronon seemed to read her mind. She stopped in front of him "how do you do that? How do you read my mind?" Ronon snorted, "I am just observant, you look like you need food though."

Jennifer realized with a start that lunch had been 8 or 9 hours ago and she was hungry. "Is the mess hall even open?"

"For me it always is." Ronon snared one of her hands and began leading Jennifer out of the medical bay. She stifled a giggle at the thought of going on a "munchie run" with a Satedan warrior at her side. Ronon glanced at her and she just smiled back "oh a silly thought". He merely grunted but looked pleased with himself. She noticed how he slowed down walking with her, normally with his long legs she probably would have to run to keep up. Jennifer began to realize that Ronon had always taken her size into consideration. When he helped rescue her and Teyla from New Athos, he had practically carried her to the ship. Rodney had made a snarky comment about Ronon leaving him to fight, and all Ronon had done was growl as he bandaged Jennifer's leg. She wondered if she had simply been blind. With her hand firmly captured in his she wondered if anyone would see them walking, then realized she didn't care. Everyone seemed to think they were a couple already.

"Here we are" Ronon ushered her in as the mess hall doors opened. They headed for the food storage area. "The stewards often leave dinners in the cold room for people working late" Ronon explained. "I never knew that" Jennifer realized she often just skipped dinner and ate from her secret stash of American junk food in her room on late nights. "I might not work late, but I am ALWAYS hungry" Ronon laughed. Jennifer could see where a man the size of Ronon with his enjoyment of physical activities would need more food than most.

Jennifer looked through the foods and found a locally caught fish she often enjoyed and some fruit from M4X-283 she had developed a taste for as well as some pasta salad. She turned to Ronon and began laughing. He had piled his tray high with a bit of everything. She grabbed some drinks and said "where to?"

Ronon looked a bit uncomfortable then blurted out…. "want to come to my quarters and watch a movie Sheppard lent me?" Jennifer looked at Ronon and realized this movie invitation had been the whole point of the evening. Her smile was radiant as she said "sure."

Ronon led the way towards his quarters. Jennifer realized she had only been there twice, both times when Ronon had checked himself out of the Medical Center early. She had never gotten past the entry way. As the door silently opened, she got her first good look at Ronon's living quarters. It was Spartan but neat. There was one loveseat in the room; it looked a bit beaten up and slightly out of place. Ronon put their food on a small table in front of the loveseat and turned to Jen. He suddenly seemed a bit nervous.

"I borrowed this sofa, I think McKay called it, so we wouldn't have to sit on the floor, I hope its ok."

"It's fine and looks comfortable" Jennifer walked over and perched on it. "What's the movie?"

"Something called _Armageddon_, Sheppard said its fun." Ronon sat next to Jennifer and began to relax. As she looked around the room, she realized Ronon had accumulated some trinkets from Earth. A widescreen TV took up a part of one wall, a collection of DVDs, mostly science fiction were nearby, as well as a video game console and games. She smiled at Ronon "Sheppard has been taking you shopping?" She asked wryly. "Yeah" came the concise answer "after we stopped the replicator, he introduced me to credit cards and malls." Ronon seemed much more relaxed now and began to eat one of the sandwiches he had brought. "Want to eat first?"

Jennifer smiled back "sure". They ate in companionable silence for a while and Jennifer enjoyed the experience of not being nervous around a man. Ronon's brief bout of nervousness seemed to have allayed her own discomfort. Now that she was full, she leaned back on the loveseat and just enjoyed watching Ronon. Usually she was too nervous to look a man like Ronon over, but Ronon really didn't intimidate her. He glanced up at her and smiled as he stole a bite of her fruit. "Go ahead, I'm done" and she pushed her plate towards him. She opened a soda she had liberated from the mess hall and sat more comfortably on the seat. Given the size of both the loveseat and Ronon, that meant she was practically in his lap.

"Where did you find this sofa?" She asked as she felt herself pressed against Ronon from thigh to shoulder. Ronon put his arm around her and settled her more comfortably against him.

"Lorne" was the laconic reply. "Sheppard said it was Lorne's secret weapon, whatever that means."

Jennifer nearly sprayed the soda out of her mouth as she laughed. "Major Lorne is known as a bit of a womanizer, how did you talk him out of this sofa?' She placed her soda on the table.

Ronon smirked "I asked and he said yes."

"Were you holding a gun to his head?" Jennifer questioned.

"Just a knife to his throat" was the satisfied reply.

Jennifer broke into open laughter at that. "Oh Ronon you are the most amazing man!" Ronon chuckled too.

Suddenly Jennifer felt the atmosphere in the room change and realized that Ronon was intently staring at her mouth again. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers and she was wrapped in his arms holding on for dear life. She had no idea that lips could be so versatile. One minute they were soft and gentle, the next they were demanding and possessive. Jennifer found herself getting lost in a sea of sensation; Ronon was so warm, so encompassing, and his hands and lips were leaving trails of electricity where ever they went. She realized that while her hands were holding on to Ronon, his were exploring her shape. One minute at her waist, then grazing past her breast, and finally gently encircling her throat. There was so much tenderness in his touch that her breath caught in her throat. As his lips traveled across her cheek to nibble on an earlobe she heard him sigh softly. Jennifer felt emboldened and began her own exploration. She had treated his body many times for injuries but never had the opportunity to touch him at will. She loved the feel of his arms and ran her hands over the muscles at the top. She began to move her hands over his chest and had a desire to run her fingers through the hair she knew was there.

Ronon moved his lips from her earlobe down her throat and then stopped. "Movie… yeah, movie". He slowly pulled away from her and gazed into her slumberous eyes. "I want to take this slow Jen, otherwise …" Ronon got off the sofa leaving Jen bonelessly half lying on the cushions.

"Otherwise? What otherwise Ronon?" Jen questioned sharply as she watched him clean up their dinner and select a DVD.

With his back to her he answered "I don't want this, us, to be rushed and regretted. I am not an uncomplicated man and you are a careful woman. I want you to be sure you want me in your life. For a Satedan, this is a lifetime commitment." With his back still towards her, he stood up and gruffly continued "My people do not love easily or lightly. A physical relationship, I think Sheppard calls it, is a sign of a pledge which means we will be together as a family." He slowly turned to face her and saw that Jennifer was now sitting upright and staring at him as if to read his thoughts.

"The seven years as a runner still haunts me, makes me angry at times, scared at others. I want you to understand just what being with me entails. Sheppard said that Earth people 'date' to get to know each other better so I want us to." He waited for a response from the woman on the loveseat.

Jennifer smiled and slowly got off the sofa as she moved towards him. "Are you going to court me?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah I am" was the cool reply "will that make you happy?" Ronon stared down into Jennifer's brown eyes getting lost yet again. He knew that he had many things more to tell her, some good, some bad, and especially how he always made sure he got cut sparring just so he could see her.

"That will make me very happy." Jennifer stepped closer to Ronon "one question… how much of a physical relationship is considered courting by your people?"

Ronon suddenly smirked, all his insecurities fleeing, "we can kiss as we did on the sofa, hold hands, touch like we did in inventory, just not a full relationship" Ronon again quirked an eyebrow at her waiting for her response.

Someday Jen was going to have to tell him how sexy that look was. Instead she asked "how long does courting take on Sateda?" Ronon laughed loudly, "usually 4 or 5 months, until the couple has decided they know enough about each other."

Jennifer looked up into Ronon's eyes "ok let's start the movie". She walked back to the loveseat and decided she had a few more items to add to the requisition, personal items.


	2. Chapter 2: Decorating

I own none of this and make no money from it… I just blame the plot bunnies!

Chapter Two:

Decorating

"Dr. Keller, your supplies have arrived, do you want them beamed to the infirmary?" Jennifer stopped in the middle of her lunch. "Yes please do." She smiled at Ronon and said, "I need to get back".

"Need help with anything?' Jennifer just smiled at him; she had a way to deliver the personal items without Ronon being any the wiser.

"No there are plenty of marines in there now". Ronon just laughed and continued eating.

Lunching together had become a daily occurrence as well as morning runs and evening walks when Jennifer didn't have an emergency or Ronon was not off-world. These past two weeks had been an opportunity for Jennifer and Ronon to spend time really getting to know each other. Sheppard had been complaining that on the days Jennifer had to work late, Ronon was wearing out the marines. Even now the medical bay had marines getting patched up from the exhibition fight that Sheppard had staged with Ronon that morning. Jennifer had been amazed as she watched it to see how Ronon was barely breathing heavy as he defeated one marine after another, and the time he took four on at once still left her breathless.

Sheppard had worked his way over to where Jennifer was watching and whispered "he's showing off for you." Jennifer looked at John sharply and then heard a loud groan from the audience as Ronon quickly finished his opponents and began moving towards Sheppard and Jennifer purposefully. "Easy big guy, just getting medical advice" Sheppard moved away from Jennifer with a smirk on his face. Ronon just growled.

Jennifer began to plan as she left the mess hall. There should be a black leather full-sized sofa and overstuffed chair in the Medical Bay; she also had gotten her Dad to buy a matching coffee table and footstool. She planned on being comfortable on "date nights".

"Dr. Keller, can my marines leave?" Major Lorne waylaid her outside of the medical bay.

"If I can borrow a few to help me move some furniture" Jennifer smiled "I am sure you want your loveseat back".

Lorne looked startled then gave her a big grin, "yes I would! How many helpers do you need?"

Jennifer happily began organizing the surprise she had for Ronon. Besides the furniture, she had bought a couple of abstract wall hangings in the colors of the painting he had on his wall, a CD player, and a variety of music CDs. She had Ronon's permission to "decorate" his quarters a little today and he promised to stay away until she was done. She sent a female marine to her quarters with the two mail-order packages from Victoria's Secret and the bags from the mall. Her dad had delivered her shopping list to his sister and Jennifer was certain that her Aunt Susan got exactly what she had asked for.

She left two nurses to deal with the supplies for the medical center and followed Lorne, his marines, and Ronon's furniture.

As they headed towards Ronon's quarters Lorne looked back at her with a grin "He's a lucky guy doc, this stuff would be great to watch a big game on."

Jennifer smiled "since you and John have introduced Ronon to football, he has every NFL game on DVD. I am sure you will get the chance to use the stuff, at least once."

"huh! Riiiight, like you will even let him off the leash!" Lorne laughed good naturedly.

"I will have you know, Evan Lorne, that you will NOT talk about Ronon that way! He is

NOT on a leash!" her eyes flashing, Jennifer rounded on the hapless marine.

"easy doc, no insult intended. I respect Ronon and I know you guys are ….geeeze" Lorne decided to shut up before swallowing his entire leg. It was funny though, seeing the feisty side of the doctor. A lot of the marines had thought Ronon and Keller were a major mismatch, but after the fire he just saw in Jennifer's eyes, Lorne realized that she was every bit as fierce as Ronon in her own way.

Using the code Ronon had given her for his quarters; Jen began telling the marines where she wanted the furniture put. Lorne easily got a couple of marines to help him move his loveseat.

He stopped at Jennifer's side "Dr. Keller, I want you to know that I meant no disrespect, it is good to see Ronon happy, means less bruises for me and my men"

By this time Jennifer was embarrassed that she had yelled at Major Lorne, "it's ok Major, I just, well, I've never been in a situation… oh forget it" she turned her back on the laughing Lorne and tried to hide her blushes. After all the furniture had been placed to her satisfaction, Jennifer gave the room one last satisfied look and went to her quarters.

Ronon had promised he wouldn't go into his quarters until she was with him. She had a few things of her own to put away. Besides the lingerie, she had her aunt buy her clothes that were not black, navy, or gray; some dresses, pants, soft sweaters, blouses, and a couple of bright workout suits. She wanted to make sure Ronon kept noticing her. Jennifer still couldn't believe that he was as interested in her as she was in him. She had always been too smart, too shy, too quiet for guys like him, but then she had never before really met a guy like him! Jennifer stifled a giggle at the thought of him meeting her one date in college: a physics major that was a year younger than her, a nerdy, skinny, little guy who asked her out and then barely talked to her all night. The poor kid would probably wet his pants! Not far from the way she felt on the day Ronon was first brought to her medical bay. He was so big, dark, and intimidating, and then she looked into his beautiful eyes and was lost. The soul looking out of them was wounded but still gentle. "Get a grip girl!" Jen laughed at herself and began to decide on the outfit for the meal and the movie that was planned. Sheppard usually held a movie night in his quarters for his team and Ronon had asked Jennifer to accompany him tonight.

The chime at her door sounded just as Jennifer finished brushing her hair. The soft rose sweater and beige slacks made a nice change from uniforms 24/7. Ronon walked in wearing not his usual leathers but jeans! Black jeans and a form fitting crew-necked deep green Henley. "Wow" Jennifer breathed. "John did take you shopping on Earth. But hey you didn't go into your quarters did you?"

"nahhh" Ronon smiled while taking a long look at Jen "I took this with me this morning and used the shower at the gym." He stepped a bit closer to her "this shirt is soft", running his hand over her shoulder. "I like your hair this way too" as his hand ran over her freshly washed hair. He stepped even closer and leaned down to place a swift kiss on her lips. "Ready?' he ran his hand over her shoulder again and down her arm. He gently tugged on her hand as he headed for the door.

"oh yeah, I'm ready, let me grab something" Jennifer came out of her reverie to pick up a package on her bed.

"What's that" rumbled from Ronon as they headed to Sheppard's quarters.

"A surprise" was all Jennifer said.

Looking sideways at her with a slight smile on his face, "for me?"

Jennifer laughed, "no for Teyla, something for her baby". Ronon just grunted as he tugged her closer and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Jennifer thought it was strange how quickly she had become comfortable touching Ronon. She had thought about it often, even fantasized a few times, but never really expected to be the woman next to Ronon. He grunted at a few marines they passed in the hallways and Jennifer knew the women who passed envied her.

"so what movie is Sheppard showing tonight?" Jennifer inquired.

"something about a Friday I think"

"he has limited taste in movies, all horror movies or sci-fi." Jennifer sniffed. Ronon stopped in the hall "do you want to skip it? We can go somewhere alone"

Jennifer looked into Ronon's eyes and found herself getting lost. Ronon's lips were moving closer to hers

"no necking in the corridors" McKay whined behind them. Ronon shot a look over Jennifer's head that would have shut up a wiser man. "are you going to move ?" Rodney continued whining. Ronon growled and made a move towards Rodney, Jennifer placed a small hand gently on his chest and Ronon looked at her and smiled.

"McKay just doesn't know how to handle a woman" he smiled at Jennifer, a quick glance over her shoulder that Ronon's shot about McKay's recent break-up hit the mark. McKay wisely kept quiet.

"stop teasing Ronon" Jennifer looked at Rodney "we'll get out of your way" and pulled Ronon to one side with her. After Rodney passed, Jennifer looked into Ronon's eyes and murmured "where were we". A sound half way between a chuckle and a growl rumbled from Ronon's chest as he swooped down to capture her lips. Jennifer snuggled closer and gave herself up to the heaven that was his kiss. Soft and gentle one moment, promising dark secrets the next, and then devouring her very heart. She felt she will never get tired of kissing this man. She began to take a few liberties of her own. Until now he had always been the one to make all the moves first. She runs her hands up under his shirt and begins caressing his chest, sidling closer, she wraps her arms around his waist and holds on as the kiss deepens.

Ronon slowly pulls away from her and pulls her into his chest, kissing the top of her head he asks again "to Sheppard's or my quarters?" leaving the decision in her hands.

Jennifer sighed into his chest and says "Sheppard's, I guess, I have something for Teyla". She wasn't quite ready to see Ronon's reaction to her decorating, at this moment it seemed like a very presumptuous thing to do.

"Okay let's get there then" Ronon turns towards Sheppard's with his arm still around Jennifer and begins grumbling under his breath with every step.

"Is something wrong" Jennifer wonders.

"Nope, just Rodney will tell them we are necking in the hall and Teyla will lecture me. Sometimes she sounds like my mother." Grimacing he stopped outside John's door. Jennifer was shaking from silent laughter, Ronon had sounded just like a disgruntled little boy. He glanced at her with a half smile on his face as the door opened.

"there you two are" John drawled "Rodney was telling us about…." At a warning look from Ronon, John decided to shut up.

"Teyla, I had my aunt send me this for you" Jennifer gave the package to her friend.

"Why thank you Jennifer" Teyla opened the package and the next few minutes were spent with the ladies enjoying the baby clothes and Ronon glaring at both John and Rodney in turn.

"ready for the movie?" John clapped his hands together enthusiastically. Jennifer looked at Ronon and decided to separate him from the others before he hurt them.

"No John, we're not staying. I just wanted to give these to Teyla." Ronon immediately brightened up and grabbed Jen's hand again. "Sorry Sheppard, Jennifer has a surprise to show me" Ronon led the way to the door and within moments they were gone.

"So I get my surprise now?" Ronon looked at Jennifer as he hurried them towards his quarters. This time the corridors were empty, but they didn't stop. Jennifer realized Ronon was excited by his "surprise". They stopped outside his door and Jennifer faced him "You don't have to like it or keep it, I just thought you would have been tired of Lorne's sofa, it smelled a bit you know, and really wasn't comfortable to sit on…" Jennifer let her voice trail off and sighed "okay, but if you don't like it, tell me, okay?" She stepped back as Ronon activated his door and entered his quarters. She slowly followed and saw him standing in the middle of the room speechless. He walked over to the extra long sofa and felt the leather, smiled at the oversized chair, and picked up a couple of CDs she had left on the coffee table. He looked at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. "You did all this? For me?" He strode over to her and picked her up. "This is amazing!" He swung her around and kissed her. "Show me what all these are for" gesturing to the CDs. Jennifer looked up at him, "you really like it? I had my dad pick out the furniture and asked my cousin who is about my age to pick out different types of music. There is a CD player beside your TV." "of course I like it! You planned it for me, why wouldn't I like it?" Jennifer looked at Ronon and tried to explain "some guys don't like a woman doing things like this; they think the woman is getting too serious too fast".

Ronon towed Jen over to the oversized chair and sat in it, pulling her into his lap. He settled her comfortably against his chest, caressing her hair, and began to speak. "Jennifer this means more to me than you can know. I have spent so many years alone with nothing to call a home that I don't know how to create one myself. With this gift you have given me a home. This is not some cold room anymore, but a place of warmth and shelter. I'm ready for serious and this says to me that you are too." Jennifer looked into Ronon's eyes and saw his sincerity. "I'm ready too". Ronon looked into her eyes and began to kiss her. After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked at her, "this is why you got this chair isn't it? It's big enough for both of us, but not too big!" Jennifer smiled at him "caught me, I have no secrets from you". "So what did you get yourself?" one eyebrow was raised and Jennifer realized he was truly intrigued. "I got these clothes and a few others." "Oh?" Jennifer wasn't ready to tell him everything yet!

Jennifer slowly crawled off his lap to begin showing him the CDs, player, and the benefits of a sofa long enough for him to lie on. "won't this be more comfortable for your football games?" she stood next to him as he stretched out and was glad her father had thought to buy two small pillows Ronon could put under his head. He smiled at her from under his lashes and reached out a hand to snag her waist and Jennifer fell onto him. "This is very comfortable" he rumbled as he began to kiss her in earnest. Jennifer gave herself up to the enjoyment of his kisses as a soul song played in the background. "Bless you Cousin Fred" passed through her mind as she lay on top of Ronon and enjoyed his warm hands touching her. After several more heated kisses and a lot of heavy breathing, Jennifer reluctantly got up and Ronon grudgingly allowed it. As he sat up, he looked at her, enjoying watching her slim shape as she changes the CD and turns up the lights. "She hides her figure under her prim and proper clothes" Ronon realizes, looking forward to the time he can see it instead of just touch it. Jennifer turns to him, "More music?" Ronon moves to the easy chair, pulls up the footstool, and says "how about a movie" and pats his lap for her to join him. Jennifer puts in a movie and just gets settled on Ronon's lap when the door chimes. "Go away!" yells Ronon. "We decided to bring the party to you!" Sheppard yells back. Jennifer looked at Ronon and sighed, "Our chaperones are here!" She got off his lap and sat on the footstool. Ronon stood up and answered his door.

"Hey buddy!" Sheppard pushed past Ronon, "Lorne said you got great football furniture and I thought movie night would be better in here! WOW! Would ya look at this stuff?" Sheppard winked at Jennifer and ignored Teyla who kept trying to pull him out of the room.

"I am sorry Ronon; I could not keep John away". Teyla apologized. "This furniture is beautiful Jennifer, it looks to be very comfortable" Teyla smiled at the doctor, understanding that they had interrupted. Jennifer scooted over on the oversized footstool and made room for Teyla. Teyla gratefully sat next to her and watched as John, Rodney, and Ronon looked over the CD player and CDs. After a few minutes Sheppard seemed to be ready to go. As he hustled Rodney and Teyla out of the room with him, he spoke to Jennifer "doc don't keep him up late, we have an early mission tomorrow." Ronon snarled at Sheppard as he left then turned to Jennifer. "He's right, we are leaving early tomorrow, I guess I should walk you back to your place." He looked very disgruntled at the thought.

"Ronon its okay" Jennifer laughed "we have this furniture to enjoy whenever we want, the music too." Feeling satisfied with her decorating, Jennifer enjoyed the walk back to her quarters and listening to Ronon's plans for their next date. Just the two of them, he vowed, and NO interruptions!


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

I own none of this and make no money from it… I just blame the plot bunnies!

Chapter Three:

Homecoming

It had been a long three weeks with Larrin's people. Ronon didn't understand why Sheppard trusted her. Every time they got involved with her, there would be complications, hidden plots, and always, always a double-cross. The two-day mission had evolved into a long complicated chase and destroy journey. At least Ronon had gotten to blow a few things up. He stopped outside of his quarters and breathed a sigh of relief. A shower, a few hours sleep, and then first thing in the morning he will be in the Medical Bay seeing Jennifer again. The hardest part of the past three weeks had been missing Jen and worrying about her. He had been a bit unnerved by the realization that he had someone waiting for him for the first time in many years. It was nice too; to know that someone was worrying about him.

Ronon entered his quarters and headed for the shower. Dropping his weapons on his sofa, he began stripping his shirt off when a slight sound from the sleeping alcove caught his attention. He stealthily approached the bed and looked down at Jennifer's sleeping face. She was wearing sweat clothes and looked like she had been crying. He stood next to the bed and watched her sleep, feeling warmth spread throughout his body. He quietly finished disrobing and headed for his shower. The hot water washed away more than mud, the loneliness began to leave him as well. Once dried off he began looking for something to wear to bed. He usually slept nude, but with Jennifer in his bed, he decided to be more modest. Finding a pair of soft pants he received in a holiday gift exchange he decided they would do. They had a football team symbol on them, but he had never worn them, deeming them too fragile for training.

Ronon approached the bed again and noticed how Jennifer seemed to be hugging his pillow. He realized that her worry for him had brought her to his quarters. He gently slid her to the middle of his bed, grateful that his height and bulk had necessitated a larger bed, a "king-size" as Sheppard called it, most quarters on Atlantis had much smaller beds. Carefully, as not to wake the sleeping woman, Ronon slid in next to her. He reached out one arm and pulled her to rest on his shoulder. Breathing a sigh of contentment, Ronon felt sleep overtake him.

The morning sun was on her face, disorienting Jennifer a bit, the sun didn't usually hit her window until 1 or 2 in the afternoon. She felt warm and cozy in her bed. Usually her bed felt cold and somehow alien. Today it felt like waking on a winter's morning under a pile of warm blankets in Chippewa Falls. She stretched lazily and felt her leg slide along another leg. Jennifer squeaked in surprise and opened her eyes.

"Morning" smiled Ronon "did you sleep well?" his eyes held a hint of mischief as he looked at the woman who had been sleeping in his arms. Jennifer became aware that her head was on his bare shoulder, not a pillow, and she was draped all over him. The blush began at her cheeks and soon she felt that her entire body was blushing. "um, yes, well no, I mean…" Jennifer trails off and she refuses to meets Ronon's eyes. "I know I owe you an explanation about being here…" she begins.

Ronon cuts her off, "I understand, my first thought was to go to your quarters last night, but I smelled too bad." He gives her a half smile "this was the better idea though, I could get clean, rest, and be near you." Ronon leans toward Jennifer and smiles into her eyes, "It's nice to have someone worry about me again". Tears begin to well in Jennifer's eyes "I was worried you were all dead. I wondered what John had dragged you into, if Rodney's arrogance had blown something up, why you had been …." Ronon stopped her words with a gentle kiss. He thoroughly silenced her with his lips, making her mind go blank. "I will always come home to you Jennifer, always. My job is dangerous and yours can be too. We have this time together, let's enjoy it." Ronon's hands began making lazy circles on Jennifer's skin as he shifted to his side facing her.

Jennifer could not seem to gaze enough at him; over the past three weeks, she had nearly given him up for dead. When Colonel Carter had contacted the Travelers, they had been told that Sheppard and company hadn't arrived at the rendezvous spot. Carter had told Teyla and Jennifer this but had also said she didn't trust the Travelers. Teyla had agreed. Jennifer had kept herself busy with work. Working extra shifts, volunteering for medical missions off-world, anything to prevent her mind from thinking. Last night had been the worst. Unable to find anything to keep her mind busy, Jennifer had sat in her room for hours crying. Finally she put on her sweats and headed to Ronon's room, letting herself in with his pass code. She had sat on his bed holding his pillow trying to not think of him being gone. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, he was beside her!

As the knowledge sunk in that Ronon was alive and beside her, Jennifer began to realize the past three weeks had been physically hard on him, his face was bruised, a half-healed cut under his left eye, he seemed to be moving his right arm carefully as if it was injured. Jennifer sat up in the bed and pulled the covers off Ronon. "what have you done to yourself?" she demanded as she saw more bruising on his ribcage. She switched into doctor mode and began eyeing Ronon professionally. Ronon pulled her back to him, and said "you are Jennifer now, you can be a doctor later, now I need Jennifer!" Ronon began nibbling on her neck and earlobe. Jennifer gave herself over to the enjoyment of being held by Ronon. After several long minutes of being held the sunlight suddenly reminded her of her responsibilities. "wait a minute, what time is it?" Jennifer looked for a clock. "About 8 am" Ronon began caressing her back and hips. His lips traveled to her neck. "I have work!" Jennifer scrambled out of the bed and looked for her shoes.

Ronon laid back against his pillows and watched her frantic movements. She looked adorable trying to smooth her hair, straighten her clothes, and put on shoes. She also looked like she had been kissed thoroughly, there were whisker burns on her cheek and neck that he was sure she didn't know about. "we will all be in the medical bay later this morning for a team check up, Jen" Ronon smiled at her distracted look "I will let you worry over me then." With one arm behind his head, the blankets riding low on his hips, he looked too sexy for Jennifer to leave. But she knew she had to. As she walked over to his bed, his eyes grew soft and slumberous. "I really need to get to work Ronon" Jennifer stopped at his side and bent down to kiss him quickly. "but I am really, really happy you are home safe." Ronon watched Jennifer leave the room and realized he was happy to be home safe too.

Later that morning Ronon joined his team in the medical bay to be checked over. Teyla had joined them there as well and was lecturing Sheppard about trusting Larrin. Jennifer heartily agreed as she examined the half-healed cuts on Sheppard's arms and hands. Ronon stood next to her, just watching her work. She realized that a few months ago this would have made her nervous, but now it was reassuring her that he was there. Even Rodney had obviously defensive wounds on him. Jennifer wondered what hell they had been through as it was Ronon's turn to be examined and he removed his shirt. "oh my god, Ronon! I didn't notice these this morning!" Jennifer exclaimed. Sheppard's head snapped around at that and he stared at the doctor and Ronon. "hey doc," he drawled "didn't know you had already seen the big guy today." Jennifer looked up and realized the team were staring at her and Ronon speculatively, she felt her face begin to turn red.

Ronon scowled at Sheppard, causing Rodney to begin talking rapidly about what was for lunch. Teyla urged Sheppard and Rodney out of the medical bay and left Jennifer examining Ronon's injuries. "It looks like you had dislocated a shoulder, bruised if not broken a couple of ribs, and have injuries that needed stitches. She put her hands on her hips as she faced him. "I am not sure I want to know what happened. It will only make me worry more next time!" She moved a bit closer to stand between Ronon's knees. "I can wrap your ribs after we scan to make sure there are no internal injuries but that is about it. Who fixed your shoulder?" "Sheppard did."

Ronon rested his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him "are you embarrassed about us? Do you want to keep our relationship a secret?" He looked steadily into her deep brown eyes. Jennifer stared back in to his eyes "what? No of course not! It's just gossip goes around and I am not used to being the one talked about" Ronon gave her a sweet kiss then chuckled a little, "well get used to it! Now let's hurry so we can get some of that blue stuff before Rodney eats it all" Ronon patiently allowed Jennifer to treat his wounds and wrap his sore ribs. "ready?" he asked with a smile, holding one hand out to her.

"Sure, can't miss the blue Jell-O!" Jennifer gladly took his hand as they headed to lunch. She had been so caught up in Ronon being gone, she hadn't even thought of the fact that there must be gossip about them. Once Sheppard's team had gone missing, Lorne and others stopped teasing her about the furniture she had bought Ronon. As she looked back over the past three weeks, everyone had been treating her like a grieving widow. As they walked through the corridors to the mess hall today though, she noticed many smiles being sent their way and found she didn't mind.

Jennifer followed Ronon to the large table where Rodney, Teyla, and Sheppard were all sitting. Zelenka and a few of the marines were there as well. John was entertaining them all with the story of their latest mission. Rodney kept interrupting to point out his own heroics. Ronon just applied himself to his food and ignored everyone but Jennifer. As the conversation waxed and waned around them, Jennifer was struck by the normalcy of it all. Sudden she felt tears welling up and sobs beginning. Everyone turned to look at her as she began sobbing uncontrollably. Ronon simply gathered her in his arms and carried her out of the mess without a word to anyone.

Jennifer wrapped her arms around Ronon's neck, hiding her face in his shirt, and couldn't stop sobbing. Knowing he was alive and well was a relief but only now was she realizing how close she came to losing him. Ronon was making soft shushing sounds at her, trying to reassure her, but Jennifer kept crying harder and harder. Ronon finally reached his quarters and walked to the easy chair.

"Hey Jen, it's ok. I am here and with you now" he stroked her hair out of her face and lifted it to meet his eyes. "we can end this if it will be too hard on you. HEY!!!" Ronon yelped as Jennifer's small fist caught him in his sore ribs.

"Just because I worry about you, just because I cry, it does NOT mean I don't want you! Men! Why do you always try to fix everything. You are going to go on missions, I am going to worry, and then you will come home and I will cry! If you can't deal with my tears maybe you aren't as brave as you appear!" Jennifer glared at Ronon, nearly laughing at the look of astonishment on his face. Ronon stared at the delicate woman on his lap. She looked fierce enough to take on even the Wraith at this moment.

"I'm sorry I upset you" Ronon said sheepishly "I don't want to lose you or cause you pain. I can deal with your tears just fine." Jennifer sniffed and settled back on his lap. "I want to just sit here and hold you a while ok? I spent a lot of time away thinking about us you know. How good and natural we are together. How nice your hair smells when I hold you, how you sigh just before I kiss you" Ronon moved in for a kiss and smiled at the sigh that escaped just before he kissed her. Her lips were so soft, so warm, so welcoming, Ronon couldn't resist tasting the side of her mouth with his tongue, at her gasp, he deepened the kiss and became lost in the sensations kissing her caused. He ran his hands down her back and over her curves, he wanted to be closer and closer.

"Doctor Keller?" her radio crackled "we have the test results you wanted" Jennifer pulled her lips from his and gave Ronon a rueful grin. "Duty calls" She switched on her earpiece "I'm on my way, Charlotte"

She slowly got off Ronon's lap and he just stared at her intently. "will I see you later?" came almost reluctantly from him. "dinner?" was her response. "I'll come and get you at the medical bay ok?" Jennifer smiled at him, "yes, but can we eat privately?"

Ronon devoured her with his eyes "yes, want me to bring something here before I get you?"

"that would be wonderful." Jennifer gave him another quick kiss and sped back to the medical bay. She stopped quickly at her own quarters to try to repair the damage sobbing had done to her face and fix her hair so it wasn't in her way. That was one thing about Ronon, he loved her hair loose and whenever they were together the first thing he did was take out anything holding it up or back from her face. Jennifer was kept busy for the rest of her shift and didn't have time to wonder what Ronon was planning for the evening.

"Hi" Jennifer looked up from her paperwork and saw Ronon waiting at her office entrance. "ready to go?" Ronon shifted slightly as if he was nervous. Jennifer tilted he head slightly and wondered what could make her Satedan nervous. She shut down her computer and walked over to Ronon smiling. "hi there" and Jennifer leaned up to give him a kiss. She realized that if he didn't lean down all she would get was his chin, luckily he always leaned down. The kiss went on and on until Jennifer realized that anyone walking by would see them so she moved away a little and gave Ronon a small smile.

Ronon silently took her hand and led her out of the bay. Jennifer liked that Ronon was comfortable being silent around her. Sometimes the world was too noisy and hectic and she needed quiet to think. As they approached his quarters, Ronon slowed down a bit. "um, uh, Teyla helped me a bit, and uh Sheppard had an idea or two, so if you don't like it blame them…" Ronon took a step back at his door so Jennifer could enter first. There were soft lights, soft music, some wine (must have been Sheppard's idea) soft pillows on the floor (Teyla's) and a meal spread out on the coffee table in front of the pillows.

"Wow, for me?" Jennifer gave Ronon a radiant smile. "This is fabulous!" Ronon seemed to relax a bit and ushered her to the table. "Sheppard said it was Valentine's Day today, he said it was something women like and this is considered a good idea." Ronon smiled and sat on the pillows "Teyla helped me decide how to make my room look." Jennifer sat close to Ronon and looked at all the food, even three colors of Jell-O! "is it serve yourself?" "yeah" comes the laconic reply. Jennifer grabs something before Ronon eats it all. They eat in mostly silence, enjoying the music and talking of inconsequential things. After finishing their meal, Ronon stood up and held out a hand for Jennifer to take. He led her to the easy chair and settled her on his lap. With his legs stretched out and his feet upon the footstool, they were both very comfortable.

"Jen?" Ronon asked after a minute or two "I have something else for you." Jennifer lifted her head from his shoulder. "you don't have to give me anything else Ronon, this evening was wonderful enough." Ronon only grunted and reached into a pocket. He pulled out a small box and passed it to her. "but Ronon where did you get this? When?" Jennifer was truly puzzled. "I bought it when Sheppard took me shopping. A woman at a store helped me pick it out." Ronon shrugged and couldn't seem to meet her eyes. Jennifer suddenly realized he was nervous about this gift. She carefully unwrapped the small box and lifted the top off. Within was the most exquisite gold heart. Suspended on a fine chain, the heart was of beaten gold and as she turned it in her fingers she saw that "Always" was engraved on the back. "Oh Ronon, this is exquisite!" Jennifer was awestruck by the sweetness of the gift. Carefully taking it out of the box she gestured for Ronon to put it on her. The feeling of his hands brushing the back of her neck caused her to shiver. Snuggling back onto his lap, Jennifer told him how beautiful his gift was with more than words.


	4. Chapter 4 : Gossip

I own none of SGA or any of the characters and make no money from any of this, just enjoy! Thanks to my beta Misi!

Chapter Four:

Gossip

spoilers for Trio

Ronon headed for the mess hall for his late afternoon snack. He had spent the day working out with a new batch of marines, teaching them a few moves that he always favored when fighting hand to hand. He noticed a few people eyeing him speculatively as he walked through the corridors of Atlantis. He had learned to ignore the many looks he got from the Earth people, they were weird. After filling his tray, Ronon looked for a place to sit. He spotted McKay and Jennifer laughing together at a table and strode towards them. Pulling up the chair next to Jennifer, Ronon nods at Rodney "McKay" and begins to apply himself to his food. He listens as Jennifer teases McKay about being an "action hero" and starts laughing. Jen's hand slides to his thigh and rests there affectionately while she laughs at McKay.

"Ronon you would have been so proud of McKay today" Jennifer smiles as she addresses him, "he climbed down a rope, caught me, and saved Col. Carter!"

"Different from the usual, huh McKay?" Ronon grinned. He took Jen's hand and felt the bandages. "What happened?" He looks at her closely and sees the signs of recent bruising. "You aren't kidding are you?" He sees McKay's bandages, "what did you blow up McKay?"

"Oh no, Ronon, Rodney was quite brilliant!" Jennifer smiles at Rodney again "he really did a great job!" Ronon gaped at Jennifer and then caught a very uncomfortable look on McKay's face. Rodney turned beet red and then said quickly "I, um, I got, well bye all!" and practically ran out of the mess hall.

"What got into him?" Ronon began looking Jennifer carefully over for more bruising. "No clue, so want to hear about my adventure?" Jennifer smiled at Ronon and sipped her beer. Ronon listened in disbelief at Jennifer's tale of mineshafts, broken legs, and Rodney's heroics. He was amazed that Rodney had really come through for Jennifer and Carter. "Wow McKay did all that! I would have liked to see you swinging on the rope though" Ronon smiled at Jennifer. "I always knew you could do anything." Jennifer blushed at the warmth in Ronon's eyes. "You off the rest of today?" "

Uh sure , what do you have in mind?" Jennifer smiled.

"How about a movie?" Ronon said with a predatory grin "my quarters, I'll put in one you like ok? How about Tarzan?"

Jennifer choked on her beer and sat the bottle on the table. "Will you be my Jane?" came her flirtatious reply. Laughing, Ronon got up still carefully holding Jen's hand as they left the mess hall, not noticing the people whispering as they left.

"I don't know what to do! She really likes me and I don't want to upset Ronon." McKay confided in Zelenka in the lab. "Luckily he isn't too bright and didn't realize what was going on when he saw us". "What was going on Rodney?" Zelenka was puzzled. He had seen Ronon and Dr. Keller kissing in the medical bay several times and didn't think Ronon had anything to worry about. While recovering from his rash, he had noticed how Ronon hung around waiting for Dr. Keller, and how she had seemed to light up whenever she saw him. Zelenka had liked the doctor, but when he saw her with Ronon, he knew he was out-classed. "Are you sure you didn't get something stronger than beer to drink? I don't really think Dr. Keller is going to stop seeing Ronon over you."

"You are just blind Zelenka! She has the hots for me, big hots!" Rodney explained. "When Ronon came in she didn't even notice him!" Rodney powered up his computer still muttering about how Keller wanted him. Zelenka shook his head; his friend had a lot to learn about women.

Two hours later, Ronon flicked the remote and shut off the DVD. Jennifer was sleeping quietly in his lap and he didn't want to move her. He was really unnerved by how close he came to losing her today, if McKay hadn't held onto that rope she would be gone. Ronon shifted slowly and began to stand up. Once upright with Jennifer in his arms, he was undecided, her bed or his? He knew he should take her to her room, but he wanted her nearby. He walked over to the bed and placed her carefully in the middle. Another night in his "sleep pants" as Jennifer called them, at least they weren't uncomfortable. He quickly changed and slid into the bed beside her. He pulled her to him and sighed, happy she was here and still alive.

The sun was in Jennifer's eyes again. She stretched, not totally surprised to find Ronon next to her. She rested her head against his bare shoulder, caressing his chest, and wishing she could stay there all day. "Morning" rumbled from deep in Ronon's chest. Jennifer looked up into his dreamy eyes. "How are you feeling today?" Jennifer stretched again and felt some muscles twinge. "Oh, a bit sore." She smiled into his green eyes, enjoying the sensation of getting lost. She felt no hurry to leave Ronon's bed this morning. Last time she had been nervous and flustered, but this morning she was more willing to stay and enjoy being next to him. "This is getting to be a habit Ronon." Jennifer teased him "I have slept here twice now and redecorated a bit, soon people will be talking!" Ronon's laugh rumbled in his chest "Jen, they are already talking! Haven't you noticed yet? I kind of like the way men look at you, like you are off limits!" Ronon rolled on his side facing her, pulling her tightly against his very warm, very aroused body! "I find I like them knowing you are mine!"

Jennifer stared at this amazing man who wanted HER, not some beauty queen, just little old her! She cuddled even closer to his body and began to stroke his chest, not quite meeting his eyes. "But, why me? I'm nothing special; I'm not brilliant like Col. Carter, not strong and beautiful like Teyla, I can't sing, barely can walk without getting hurt. Why me?" Jennifer's puzzled eyes met Ronon's.

He couldn't believe she didn't realize just how amazing she was. "Jen" Ronon's voice was soft and husky, "you are a truly amazing woman, you heal people, you care about people, and you risk your life for others even when you are scared inside. YOU are strong, you just don't see it, YOU are beautiful from your heart to your face, and you are the only woman I want!" Ronon pulled Jennifer closer and began to kiss her slowly. His lips brushed hers urging them to open for him, when they did, he took full advantage, showing her how he felt. His hands caressed her back and hips, pulling her still closer to him. Jennifer slid her hand over his torso again and again. She had been treating him for months and had fought the urge to caress him, now she wanted nothing more than to feel his heart beat beneath her fingers, to know his arousal was for her alone. Throwing herself into the kiss, Jennifer finally wrapped her arms around Ronon and tangled her legs with his, trying to get as close as possible to him. Chuckling deep in his throat, Ronon pulled her even closer and began to caress under her shirt, loving the feeling of her soft sweet skin. Slowly they drew apart, each feeling the need for oxygen.

"Wow" Jennifer smiled into Ronon's face. "What a way to wake up. I could take a bit more of this in my life." Ronon laughed at Jen's delighted expression "I can arrange that for you" Ronon bent to nuzzle her neck, nipping playfully. "You make a delicious morning snack." Jennifer threw back her head and laughed with delight. "Oh that would be a great excuse to be late to work, sorry I was late, Colonel Carter, Ronon was nibbling on me!" Jennifer's eyes were glowing with mirth as she slowly pulled away. "Really Ronon, I need to go shower and get to the medical bay." Ronon let go slowly and watched her scramble from the bed and look for her shoes again. She had gotten into the habit of walking around his room barefoot and kept forgetting where she put her shoes. Lying on his back, Ronon enjoyed the sight of Jennifer scrambling around his room in the mornings. He was going to have to find a way to make it happen more often.

"Okay, I have got to run" Jennifer stood next to the bed and gave him a quick kiss, evading his attempt to pull her back into the bed. Ronon leapt after her and pulled her to him. "That was not a worthy good-bye kiss" Jennifer smiled into his eyes as he held her tightly. Ronon's lips descended and Jennifer wrapped herself around him, enjoying the passion of his kiss. She parted her lips for him and began her own exploration of his mouth. She felt her back hit a wall and raised her legs around his waist. She had never felt like this before, NEVER. Her entire being was focused on his lips, his body, his hands, OMG his hands were everywhere. One hand was holding her intimately to him, pressing her against him from thigh to chest, the other hand was burrowed in her hair one moment, caressing her neck next, fondling her breast, before finding her thigh. Slowly

Ronon pulled back from Jen "okay, I gotta let you go now, just wanted to remind you what a real goodbye kiss is like." Backing away, breathing heavily, Ronon slowly lets Jennifer slide to the floor along his front. She feels his heart pounding and knows hers is beating as fast. She leans her forehead against his chest "Is leaving you always going to be this hard? Will I see you later?"

"Don't know, Sheppard has a mission lined up" Ronon smiled into her eyes "miss me! " Ronon demanded with a grin.  
Jennifer smiled "always" and quickly walked to the door.

Teyla stood on the balcony overlooking the gate room, watching the jumper piloted by John Sheppard slowly approach the gate. Sheppard turns the jumper so she can see her team. Jennifer walks over to her side. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I am, Jennifer, it is just hard to watch my team leave without me" Teyla stands up straight and gives her team a wave and a smile. Jennifer sees Ronon behind Rodney and John and gives him a flirty little wave. Rodney nearly falls out of his seat. Smiling at Jennifer, Ronon hauls Rodney off the floor "got a problem, McKay?"

"Me? No, no problem, just, um" and Rodney sinks into silence. Ronon and John share a smirk. Rodney gets busy, jumping every time he glances at Ronon. The Satedan sits calmly, relieving his last sight of Jennifer. He loved having her in his bed last night, but, he squirmed uncomfortably, those nights were getting too intimate. As a Satedan, he didn't believe in intimacy without vows and pledges. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Jennifer.

Meanwhile back at the gate room, "Jennifer may I talk to you? Teyla followed Dr. Keller into the hallway. Jennifer slowed down so the heavily pregnant woman could catch up.

"Can I help you with something Teyla? " Jennifer smiled at her friend.

"I have heard something that concerns me, I do not like to interfere but Ronon is a very good man and I am worried"

"What is the problem?"

"I have heard that you went on a date with Doctor McKay. Are you serious about him" Teyla turned to face the doctor.

"What? What? WHAT!! Rodney and I had a beer, geeze, where did this get started?" Jennifer looked totally perplexed. "Teyla, I am seeing Ronon not Rodney!"

Teyla observed the other woman's stance and realized that gossip had been wrong. "I am sorry to upset you Jennifer, I admit I listened to gossip and now can see it was wrong. I care deeply for Ronon, his life as a Runner was hard and I had not seen him truly happy until recently…with you." Teyla smiled at Jennifer. "I will make sure others know that story is false"

Jennifer walked back to her lab in a bit of a snit. Why would Rodney ever think she would be interested in him? Is he so immature as to believe that she would dump Ronon for him? Jennifer stomped into her office and started muttering under her breath.

"Doctor? Is something wrong?" One of the nurses poked her head into the office.

"No, I am just so sick of the rumor mill, did you hear that I am supposedly dumping Ronon for McKay?" Jennifer snorted.

"No truth to that one?" the nurse asked archly.

"As if! Sorry but Ronon is still very much taken! Who would think I would prefer Rodney?" Jennifer stomped around her office huffily.

"Well, Dr. McKay said it when he was in earlier. He asked if you were here and when Janet said no, he said good, didn't want to lead you on!" the nurse smiled helpfully.

Later that day:

John gratefully lowered the Jumper into the bay and glanced at McKay. Rodney had been "off" more than usual: extra skittish, unable to concentrate, and unusually clumsy. As the jumper door opened Rodney, practically fell out of the back and scurried off. Ronon looked at John, "What's with McKay?" came from the irritated Satedan.

"I don't know but I will find out!" Sheppard did not hide his disgust, "Because of his problems today we all need to go to the medical bay- probably that is where McKay is running off to." John purposefully stored after the disappearing scientist.

Ronon grunted in pain as he moved his sore shoulder and adjusted the makeshift bandage on his arm. He followed Sheppard out of the Jumper Bay and felt his weariness begin to lift as the idea of seeing Jennifer again. As he approached the medical bay, he could see Jennifer treating McKay. Ronon smiled as he watched Jennifer treat McKay while listening to McKay's babble. Suddenly Ronon realized what the look on McKay's face meant…he began to chuckle. It seemed the scientist had a thing for Ronon's woman! Still chuckling Ronon walked into the medical bay and heard Jennifer scolding Rodney. "…where you got the idea that I preferred you over Ronon, but that is just not true. You are a nice friend, get it friend!?! I have been dealing with gossip and other women wanting to know if Ronon is free!" Jennifer looked up and saw Ronon entering the Medical bay and decided to abandon all pretenses. She walked into Ronon's arms and kissed him passionately.

"I see you missed me." Ronon smiled into her eyes after they finally needed oxygen.

"You might say that." Jennifer found herself getting lost in his twinkling eyes. "you can leave now Rodney" she threw over her shoulder "my favorite patient is here" she smiled back at Ronon.

"McKay, I don't blame you, she is breathtaking isn't she?" Ronon smiled at the smaller man. "I can see why everyone would want MY Jen."

Rodney got up and quickly left the medical bay, hiding his flushed face. He brushed past John, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So kids, what's going on?" Sheppard strolled over to the examination table. Jennifer slowly pulled away from Ronon and looked at John.

"you boys had a rough day didn't you?" Jennifer looked over both Ronon and John and decided that John looked worse. "Sit here, John" she turned to Ronon, "can you wait?"

"I'm good" Ronon leaned against the door jamb to wait. He enjoyed watching Jennifer work, she was very gentle and yet very confident of her abilities. She cleaned all of John's wounds, laughing at his stories of Rodney's clumsiness causing a village to think they were con artists, gave him an antibiotic shot and teasing John about his dislike of needles.

"Oh he doesn't dislike them; they scare him worse than clowns!" Ronon laughed as he walked over to the exam bed to take his turn with the doctor.

John slugged Ronon's sore shoulder as he left the infirmary, laughing at Ronon's wince.

Muttering under her breath, Jennifer pulled off the makeshift bandage and began to clean the ugly gash. "I don't really want to know how this happened, but I do know why and I am sorry" Her brown eyes filled with tears as she cleansed his wound.

"Rodney misinterpreted our drink and has been convinced you w re going to kill him for stealing me away."

Ronon began to chuckle, "yeah so I gathered. That explains why he was always jumping if I stood near him. He convinced the Eldians that we were up to no good so they decided to imprison us. It took a bit to get back to the jumper and the gate."

I am glad it is all worked out now Ronon. I didn't realize how gossipy this place is. With all of the military and scientists I expected no one to notice what other people do. I guess I was wrong." Jen gave him a rueful grimace.

Ronon began to laugh harder "you are unique Jennifer, everyone else is always paying attention to gossip and you only pay attention to those who need you."

Jennifer blushed a bit, "I have always been told I focus too much on work…"

"Just focus on me" Ronon's voice got even huskier as he pulled her close for a kiss.

AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed the earlier chapters! This one was harder to write and am not too happy with it….but please read & review!


	5. Chapter 5: Puzzling

Chapter 5: Puzzling

*******Sorry this took so long, but I think I am on a roll now! As usual I own nothing of Stargate Atlantis or its characters, just like to visit there now and then!

***********thanks to my beta Everlovin'. You are the best!!!!

Ronon sat in a corner of the mess hall, his tray piled high with food, absently eating. His eyes were drawn to another table where… and he still couldn't believe this…. His Jennifer was eating with McKay. The two looked very cozy, holding hands and giggling. He had never seen Jennifer act like this with anyone, even with him. Things had been going along so good with them. They were spending loads of time together, getting to know each other better; he had even begun to teach her some stick fighting in return for some first aid lessons. He had decided it was wise if someone on the team knew more than basic first aid and volunteered for the training. These past few weeks everything had begun to fall apart though. Suddenly she told him she wasn't interested in him, she began to spend time with McKay, and they were a couple. Ronon wasn't overly vain, but he knew the women on the base found him to be attractive, more attractive than McKay. He had been told several times what a "gentle man" he was, Sheppard had told him that wasn't implying he was soft, just that he treated women very sweetly. McKay treated everyone like crap, so WHY would Jennifer want HIM? Ronon just shook his head and kept eating.

On the other side of the mess hall, Captain Laura Cadman narrowed her eyes at McKay and the new doctor. She had never seen anyone react to McKay the way the doctor did, all giggly, adoring, and school-girlish. Even Katie Brown, who had loved McKay deeply, wasn't immature enough to respond like a teenager on a first date. That was the problem here, Laura realized, the doctor was young, but acting much younger. Having spent some time in McKay's head, Laura realized how insecure and ruthless he could be. It seemed an unlikely combination, but with McKay's brains it could be dangerous. She glanced around the mess hall for someone to confide in. In the time she had been back on Earth much had changed in Atlantis; Carson was dead, replaced by a clone, Elizabeth Weir was gone, Kate Heightmeyer was dead, even Katie Brown had transferred back to Earth, there didn't seem to be…… then her eyes landed on the large Satedan shooting daggers at McKay's oblivious back. There was the man she needed to have a discussion with.

"Got a moment?" The woman's voice intruded on Ronon's dark thoughts. He looked into Laura Cadman's face and remembered that she had been inside of McKay shortly after he joined the Atlantis expedition. He had found her to be funny, sarcastic, and not afraid to deflate McKay's ego.

"Sure, sit" he pushed a chair out with his foot for her. "Have you been back long?"

Laura seated herself next to Ronon, so both of them were facing McKay's table. "Not long, I found I missed Atlantis."

Ronon lifted an eyebrow, "missed fighting the wraith and the Genii?" He laughed. "I see you got promoted anyway."

"Going through the Stargate on Earth is almost routine these days, I swear the promotion was for a hangnail" Laura shrugged, "I wanted to be challenged more." She gestured to Jennifer and Rodney "what's up with that?"

Ronon's face got a closed look and he dropped the chicken drumstick he had been eating, "I dunno, I gotta run"

"Wait", Laura laid a hand on his arm. "I know I have been gone awhile, but I don't see how things could have…" Ronon shook her hand off and walked away.

"Some things never change" Laura jumped a little and saw Major Evan Lorne standing next to her. "You always say too much".

"Hello to you too Major", Laura smiled at Lorne and realized how handsome he was. As he sat next to her, she nodded to McKay and Jennifer "how long has that been going on?"

Evan looked at McKay with a frown, "Call me Evan, about 2 months now, none of us guys can figured out what happened. One day she and Ronon were looking all cozy, the next Dr. Keller began flirting with McKay. We are all puzzled. What do you think?"

"Something is rotten in Denmark" Laura turned to Evan, "and I aim to discover what it is."

"Take a look over there" Evan pointed to another table where there seemed to be quite the party happening. "That is even weirder than McKay and Jennifer." Evan sat back in his chair to observe Laura, boy she was even prettier than he remembered.

"Who is that in the center, telling the story?" Laura flashed Evan a quick smile "KAVANAUGH!!!!" She stared in disbelief as the lanky irritating scientist stood with a smile and gathered his tray to leave. Still in shock, she saw him be urged to stay but leave anyway. "Ok Evan, what is in the water here?"

Evan smiled back and realized he had just been given a great chance to spend more time with the spunky red-head. "I don't know, do you feel up to a little detecting?"

"So? What do you think we should do?" Laura smiled back at Evan. "Lurk around with dark glasses and trench coats?"

Evan flung a napkin at her "being smart are you? Not funny. I wondered if you would be willing to use your computer skills for a bit of hacking?" Evan raised one eyebrow at Laura.

Laura looked at Evan, "hacking? Why me?"

"your skills are legendary and…. You have been in McKay's head." Evan sat back to watch Laura consider his suggestion. He leaned forward a bit "And then there is the fact that the scientists are the ones acting weird, so I wouldn't trust them. If there is an alien influence here I want it stopped before it hits any of the military personnel."

"I will need a computer with all-access, privacy, a lot of hot coffee and snacks." Laura grinned at Evan.


End file.
